


Nap Of A Star

by SerendipityinEuphoria



Series: Universe Smash Oneshots [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, No tags to avoid spoilers, but it's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria
Summary: What is a star?For a scientific person, it's a luminous spheroid of plasma held together by gravity.For a normal person. it's something that shines beautifully during nights.For Kang Taehyun, it's Choi Beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Universe Smash Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895152
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	Nap Of A Star

_"Hey?"_

_"What?"_

_"Can you look at the stars for me?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I want you to find the brightest one."_

_"Okay, just a second."_

_"Done?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Now, I want you to promise me something."_

_"What?"_

_"Every night, look for the brightest you can find."_

_"Then?"_

_"And then, remember me."_

Cold, and busy. The two words that make Taehyun's nights. Something the young man tried to make himself used to. But something that he never did.

Fumbling at his desk as he carefully stacked countless paper works over the others. Eyebrows contorted as his forehead crumpled into frustration.

Hand on his forehead, closing his eyes as he sighed, tired. Exhausted. 

The young man crept his hand through the all too familiar table, slowly, but accurately making its way towards something. Something the young man immediately grabbed upon feeling his hand bump onto it.

The young man pressed a button, hand still on his forehead while his eyes remained close. Waiting, until a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello?" The voice asked. Something Taehyun didn't bothered responding.

"Ahh, you're there aren't you?" The voice continued, a somewhat cheery voice which almost immediately soothed Taehyun's tired soul.

"I bet you're busy working your ass off again, aren't you?" The voice asked once again, this time. Taehyun responded.

"Nothing new with that." Taehyun quickly responded.

"You know, I envy you." The voice said.

"You shouldn't, it's exhausting." Taehyun responded.

"I know working is exhausting, but at least you get to have fun sometimes too. Meeting people, talking with them, you know? Having fun times." The voice said, a hint of excitement on his voice despite its softness.

"It's not that fun." Taehyun dryly responded.

"Well sure, let's say that it's really really really exhausting. But at least, you get to do something that makes you feel alive. You know? Moving your ass off." The voice said before letting out a soft chuckle.

Taehyun wanted to respond, but the voice immediately spoke.

"Ohh, wait. Can I tell you something?" The voice asked, pausing as he waited for a response.

"Sure." Taehyun softly mumbled.

"I just saw a squirrel by the window. It bumped its head, I think it was trying to get in." The voice said before giggling.

"Well, why don't you let the squirrel in then?" Taehyun mumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

"I want to let it in. But, ahh. I can't." The voice sadly explained.

"Well, maybe the squirrel will find its way in on his own? Somehow?" Taehyun hopefully said.

"Ahh, it went away." The voice sadly mumbled.

"Well, there he goes." The voice added before giggling.

"I think I saw him running up the tree. I'm not sure." The voice continued.

"Well, going back. How are you doing?" The voice asked.

"Still the same." Taehyun responded swiftly.

"Can I tell you something again?" The voice asked before chuckling once again.

"Of course you can. You always talk even when I say no anywa-"

"I miss you." The voice said before letting out a long sigh.

Taehyun remained silent, which sparked a moment of silence before Taehyun finally decided to break it.

"I do too." Taehyun silently mumbled.

"Well, I know that you miss me too. Well you better do, if you don't, I'm going to smack you so hard that your sharp jawline becomes round." The voice joked before giggling.

"We both know you can't do that." Taehyun said, before giggling as well.

"Yeah yeah, I know I can't do that. But still." The voice said after giggling.

"Ahh, what time is it? I honestly don't even know what time is it." The voice asked.

Taehyun slowly removed his hand on his forehead, lazily checking his watch before responding.

"It's almost 9PM." Taehyun informed the voice.

"Ahh, yes it's almost 9PM. This sucks." The voice said with clear disappointment.

"I know." Taehyun agreed.

"I hate this." The voice said.

"Me too." Taehyun agreed.

"But I guess it's just something we need to get used to." The voice said.

"I guess." Taehyun mumbled.

"And don't worry, we'll get used to this...eventually. I'm sure." The voice assured.

"You don't know that." Taehyun responded.

"Aaaaahhh." The voice whined.

"What?" Taehyun asked.

"I'm nervous." The voice said.

"Why?" Taehyun asked.

"It's tomorrow...my operation." The voice said.

"Don't be nervous." Taehyun mumbled as he bit his lip.

"It will be alright." Taehyun added, sounding as assuring as he can.

"Hahahaha, of course it will be alright. I just, can't help but get nervous. It's scary you know?" The voice said.

"Hahaha, of course it is. But I know you can do it. You're Choi Beomgyu after all." Taehyun assured the voice once again.

"I'm Choi Beomgyu, yes yes. I can do it." The voice cheered himself. Making Taehyun smile fondly.

"Well, I guess it's almost time for me to take my nap." The voice said before yawning.

"Yeah....you should rest. You ne-ed to be strong tomorrow." Taehyun said, voice cracking unintentionally.

"I'm going to sleep in a few minutes. But...hey?" The voice called.

"What?" Taehyun quickly responded.

"Can you look at the stars for me?" The voice requested.

"Sure." Taehyun mumbled as he slowly sat off his chair, making his way to the nearest window on his room.

"I want you to find the brightest one." The voice said.

"Okay, just a second." Taehyun said as he rubbed his eyes, eyes scanning the dark skies as he did what he was told to.

"Done?" The voice asked.

"Yes." Taehyun responded as he stared at the brightest star he found.

"Now, I want you to promise me something." The voice said.

"What?" Taehyun responded as he bit his lip hard. 

"Every night, look for the brightest you can find." The voice said.

"Then?" Taehyun mumbled as his eyes started to feel warmer.

"And then, remember me." The voice said, and oddly, Taehyun knew. That the person on the line, smiled.

"Weell, there's that. I need to sleep now. You should sleep too. I'll send you another recording tomorrow after my operation is done. That's a promise!" The voice promised. 

And before Taehyun could even reply, click. And then, silence.

Taehyun held the device on his chest, as the moonlight shone on him. Slowly, he held the device in front of him, as he looked at it with tears on his eyes.

Blurry from tears, he stared at it. The walkman.

The same old walkman, that his deceased lover gifted him months before he passed.

Cold, and busy. Two words that make Taehyun's nights, ever since Beomgyu passed.

Something he tried to make himself used to. But something that he never did. 

And something he never will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this! I literally woke up in the middle of the night with this scenario in my head. And I just, had to write it.  
> Thank you for reading! T.T


End file.
